Because I Want You Too
by tawny
Summary: After Blackout in the Blizzard, but not too many spoilers. Bones and Booth spend an evening together before Bones has to leave for Spain. There are other temptations, but none as strong as their love for each other. B/B
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for visiting my newest fan fic! This one takes place after Blackout in the Blizzard, but I think if you haven't seen the newest season, you can still enjoy this story without spoiling the new season. The title comes from a Placebo song. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, obviously.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Booth and Bones sat at the Founding Fathers with the rest of the gang, sharing a victory drink and laughing together. Booth ordered another round and Bones stood up and said, "I have an announcement!"

Everyone gave her his or her attention. "I'm going to be taking some vacation time to assist in the identification of bones found in the Atapuerca Mountains."

Every face fell, and Booth almost dropped his drink. "What?" he asked. "Why, where is that?"

"Spain. But before you all freak out, as Angela says, its only for six weeks. And I'm doing it because a substantial amount of money is being donated to the Jeffersonian, particularly to the scholarship fund that allows us to keep our grad assistants."

"It's just six weeks?" Booth asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Cam has already approved my leave."

Cam nodded, throwing an apologetic glace toward Booth. "It is a huge opportunity for the Jeffersonian."

"Its really sweet of you to do that, Brennan," Angela said, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "When do you leave?"

"I actually leave tomorrow afternoon. I wasn't for sure until today."

The tension in the air was tight, everyone worried about how Booth would take this news, especially since the last time she took off was when she was running away from him.

Booth gave her a smile and raised his glass in a toast. "Here's to Bones. May we give her a fun filled night to remember us by on those cold nights in Spain!"

Everyone toasted, and the joviality continued. It was after midnight when everyone walked out into the cool night air to say goodnight and goodbye, leaving Booth and Brennan alone on the sidewalk. "I guess I should call a cab," she said.

Booth shook his head. "Oh no, the nights not over yet Bones!"

Bones smiled slightly, unsure of how to react.

"Look, you leave tomorrow afternoon, and I just want to spend as much time as I can with you until then. So, let's go," he said, giving her his arm.

She took it and they started walking. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. It's Friday night. Something has to be open, right?"

"Right," Bones smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder while they walked down the street.

They came to a little hole in the wall club with a bouncer outside, and loud music coming from within.

"Shall we?" Booth asked with a smile.

"Don't you think we're a little too old?" Brennan said, laughing.

"Nah. Come on!" he grabbed her arm and they walked up to the door. The bouncer stopped them.

"We're full," he stated.

At that moment, a college aged girl walked out with her friends. "Oh my gosh, you look just like Temperance Brennan, the best selling author! I love your books! Detective Ryan is so hot," she said stumbling up to them. "And so are you! Why hello, agent hotness!" she giggled, falling into Booth. He put his arms out enough so she wouldn't fall down, and her slightly more sober friends came giggling up to her and pulling her away toward the cab. "Bye Temperance Brennan and Agent Hotty!" she called as she stumbled to a cab with her friends.

"Oh, I am sorry, Dr. Brennan. I think we can find room for you two after all," the bouncer said, stepping aside.

It was loud and dark and hot inside. The music made the walls shake, and their heartbeats seem to match the rhythm as Booth led Brennan through the crowd. The Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling" came on. Brennan shouted, "Hey, I know this song!"

"Really? Well, let's dance!" Booth said, pulling her into the middle of the large group of college aged kids.

As the music picked up, they both started jumping and dancing. Brennan pulled off her sweater, and Booth took it and his jacket and threw them on a nearby table. Time flew by, with more dance hits that neither really knew playing overhead. They ordered tequila shots in between songs until finally at 2 in the morning the bar was closing down. They filed out with the rest of the club goers, Booth tossing his jacket over his shoulder. Brennan was laughing, pulling her drenched tank top slightly away from her body to get some air.

They stopped on the corner, both laughing at the good time they had. Booth turned toward her and smiled, "You look good."

She glanced down at her sweaty body, and laughed."If you're not being sarcastic, then thanks. But I'm getting very cold now due to the air on my perspiring body."

"That's kind of… hot actually," Booth said, taking her hand in his and walking toward the curb. "Let's go back to my place, its closer."

"Booth?" she asked, grasping his arm, questioning his intentions.

"To dry off and get warm, of course." he stated, leading her across the street to his vehicle.

* * *

><strong>Please review, more coming soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! They are short, but I plan on updating a lot. Hope you enjoy this one, a little B/B action before Bones leaves on her trip!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

><p>They took the stairs this time, laughing about their experience in the elevator. "I don't know if I'll ever take that elevator again!" he said.<p>

"Booth, the chances of getting stuck again are very unlikely."

"I know, I know, but still. I can't help being paranoid about it." Walking into his apartment, Booth put his keys on the table and asked, "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, I'd like a beer if you have any."

Booth nodded and got her one. They sat in silence, drinking their beers. "Would you mind if I took a shower?" Bones asked, causing Booth to almost spit his beer out. "If it would be too strange, that's fine. I just would really like to get out of these sweaty clothes."

Booth nodded. "Yeah, sure. You know where it is, and the towels are in the closet."

Bones headed into the bathroom and took off her clothes, setting them in a pile on the floor. She looked in the mirror, her eye makeup was running and her hair seemed matted against her head. She wondered how Booth could have found her at all attractive the way she looked right now. She took a long hot shower and wrapped a towel around her body after she was done. She tiptoed down the hallway to the living room. "Um, Booth?" she said. Booth turned around and couldn't help checking out his partner in a towel. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?"

He jumped up, and nervously walked past her to his bedroom. She followed behind, clasping the towel to herself.

He pulled out a flannel button down and a pair of boxers "These will be big, but they should work I hope," he said, handing her the clothes. "You can change in here. I think I'm going to take a quick shower as well," he said walking past her and mumbling, "a cold one."

She overheard his comment and smiled to herself. She dropped the towel and proceeded to dress herself. She put on the button down and boxers and combed her fingers through her wet hair. She snooped around Booth's bedroom a little, noticing that no signs of Hannah remained anywhere. On the contrary, she noticed in the corner of his dresser mirror a picture of them both at Halloween, Booth smiling and pretending to push his glasses up as a squint, and her doing a Wonder Woman pose. Lost in reverie, she didn't notice Booth enter the room again, out of the shower and wrapped in a towel.

"OH, sorry, I didn't realize you were still in here," he said, wrapping his arms across his bare chest nervously.

"I was just looking at this picture of us," she said, glancing at the picture and then back at Booth. Their eyes met for a few seconds too long, and then hers ran down his body. She walked toward him, standing right in front of him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned in and placed her lips against his. His body came out of shock after a few seconds, and returned the kiss, hungrily, as he wrapped his arms around her. She backed up toward the bed, and fell backward onto it, pulling him with her, his towel somehow still in place, and now centered between her legs. He reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing, but as her hand moved down his body to remove the towel, he stopped all movement and collapsed beside her. "What? What's wrong?" she asked him. "Don't you want this?"

"Bones, I have wanted this since the moment I met you. But we can't do this right now."

"What? Why not?" she asked, turning onto her side to face him.

"Tequila," he said.

She knew by his tone he didn't meat it to be malicious. "I'm really not that drunk, Booth. And sometimes a little alcohol helps with inhibitions and can lead to more fulfilling sexual experiences,"

"We can't do this tonight. You leave tomorrow for six weeks. I'm afraid you'll have time to rethink everything, and regret what we do. I can't lose you, Bones. When this happens, and it will, I want to have time to be with you."

Bones nodded. She understood his fears. But they were quite the opposite of her feelings. She also knew that if they did go this step now, she wouldn't be able to get on a plane the next day and leave. And then the scholarship to the Jeffersonian would not happen, and it would be her fault.

"Do you understand?" Booth asked, moving his head to lie on her stomach.

She caressed his hair with her fingertips. "I think I do. When this does happen, I don't want you to have any fears about me having second thoughts. You do know why I have to go away for a few weeks, right? I'm not trying to run away from you."

"I know Bones. I understand," he said, rolling onto his back beside her. She snuggled in against his chest. "I am going to miss you."

Bones nodded against him, tears coming to her eyes. "I'll miss you too. Booth?"

"Yes," he said, pulling her in closer.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I mean, can I sleep right here, tonight?"

Booth smiled. "Yes, Bones."


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of my fic! Thanks for reading! I know the chapters are short, but this is just a quick story and I'm trying to update a few times a week. Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Brennan woke up, feeling happier than she had in a long time, with barely any resemblance of a hangover. Then she remembered she was leaving for six weeks, and felt very sad to leave. She looked up at Booth's sleeping face and snuggled closer. "Booth," she whispered in his ear.<p>

Somewhere in dream land, Booth heard Bones whisper his name, but that being a common occurrence, even while he was with Hannah, he ignored it and kept dreaming.

"Booth!" she said louder and laughed at how out of it he was. She pressed her lips hard against his.

He returned the kiss, still in dream land. When he finally opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Bones partially on top of him, her lips pressed to his. "Bones!" he shouted as his eyes grew large and he broke the kiss.

Bones sat up, suddenly embarrassed at her forcefulness. The shirt of Booth's she was wearing fell slightly off her shoulder, and with her hair a mess, Booth found her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. "What are you staring at, Booth?"

Booth propped himself up in bed, and smiled at her. "We just spent all night together."

"We've done that before, Booth."

"I know, but it didn't ever involve making out," he said, flashing her a grin.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, both lost in each other's eyes. Booth finally reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her toward him so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. She pulled his head against her chest, and he held her tight. "If I don't leave now, Booth, I won't go."

"Then don't."

"You know I have to. I have commitments."

"At least I know you can commit to something," he said, a little harsher than he meant to, but released her.

She crawled off the bed and stood up. She put her skirt back on from the night before. "Hope you don't mind if I borrow your shirt a little longer?" she asked.

"Of course not. Come on, I'll drive you home," he said with a sigh. He got out of the bed and removed the barely there towel. Sitting down, he pulled on his pants and shirt.

Bones watched with a smile. "You slept naked last night?" she asked.

Booth shrugged. "Not anything you haven't seen before, after all." he said, knowing how much Bones actually enjoyed him teasing her.

At Bones' apartment, Booth helped her to finish pack and then drove her to the airport. Hodgins and Angela were there to say goodbye as well. Bones took her time saying goodbye to her friends, and when she came to Booth, he pulled her in for a long, slow kiss that left Bones, and everyone else, speechless.

"I'll miss you. I'll come back to you soon," she whispered to him. He nodded and watched her walk away.

"Whoa, dude!" Hodgins shouted.

"Did you guys, you know, make love last night?" Angela asked.

Booth didn't answer; he just slowly walked toward the exit, shouting behind him, "Do NOT tell Sweets about this."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the airport in the province of Burgos, Spain, she was surprised when she recognized the man walking toward her. "Jeffrey?"<p>

"Temperance Brennan, it's a pleasure to see you!" Jeffrey Sterkens came toward her and wrapped her in a hug. "Its been, what, 15 years?"

"Something like that!" Brennan said, returning the friendly hug. Jeffrey was an archeology student while she was getting her master's in anthropology. He was ten years older than her, but still looked good. He was very tall, with curly dark hair and blue eyes.

He drove her to her hotel. "This is where we're all staying. Its not a five star, but it beats sleeping in a tent. We'll go out to the dig tomorrow."

"What's been found so far?"

"Well, as you know, some of the earliest hominid fossils in Europe were found here. There's evidence now to suggest an even earlier settlement existed than previously thought when the site was last excavated about ten years ago."

"I know all that. I was briefed, you know."

Jeffrey laughed. "Still the same to the point Brennan, aren't you?"

"Well, I've changed some," she admitted with a smile.

"You still look great, though," he said, glancing up and down her body. "Let me help you with your bags."

"It's great to see you again, Jeffrey. I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded. "We'll have to play catchup soon."

After getting settled in her room, she gave Booth a call, even though it was late. He answered sleepily, "Hello?"

"Hey, Booth."

"Bones! Thanks for calling! Did you make it ok?"

"Yes, at the hotel now. I was picked up by an old friend from school."

"Oh, that's nice. Its not a teacher, is it?"

Bones laughed. "No, his name is Jeffrey. He was studying archeology while I was getting my masters. He married a girl in her undergrad the year I graduated."

"Oh, so he's married?" Booth asked, suddenly awake.

"Oh, I don't know, I didn't ask. I suppose that would have been socially acceptable of me."

Booth laughed softly. The line got silent. "I miss you," he whispered.

Bones smiled and fell back onto the bed, feeling like a teenage girl talking late at night to her boyfriend. "I miss you. But I'll be home soon. I'll call you as often as I can."

"Sounds good. Sleep tight."

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating again soon! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Temptations

**Sorry, fanfiction wouldn't let me update for three days! Not sure why. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones!**

* * *

><p>During one of the excavations, Jeffrey walked over to Brennan with a bottle of water. "Hey sweetie. How's it going?"<p>

"Its going at the slow pace I expected."

"Well, we have a two day break coming up. Would you like to go into the city, maybe have dinner tomorrow night?"

Brennan looked up at him. He was tall and handsome, and his bright blue eyes bore into hers. "Um, yeah I suppose we could do that. I would love to try some authentic Spanish food."

Brennan felt herself dressing up for the dinner, and laughed. She wasn't really interested in Jeffrey, and she tried to convince herself she was just going to catch up. After all, he was married still, wasn't he?

He met her at her door. "Wow, you look great! I mean, you look great in the field too, but you clean up nice."

"Thank you. You do as well."

Later at dinner, Brennan asked, "So how is Susan doing?" She took a sip from her authentic Spanish wine.

"Susan? Wow, I haven't seen her in years!"

"I thought…"

"We were married, yes. But only for two years. We didn't leave on good terms."

Brennan looked down at the table cloth, feeling slightly guilty at having asked. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," Jeffrey said, laying his hand ontop of hers. It lingered a little longer than normal. He removed it and got back to his dinner. "What about you? Does the famous Dr. Temperance have a soul mate?"

"I don't like the term soul mate."

"Of course not, how unscientific of me," he said, smiling at her.

"But I do have someone I feel a special connection with, in a way that I can't explain scientifically."

Jeffrey's face fell slightly. "You mean you are in love with someone?"

Brennan smiled, pushing her hair behind her ears and leaning back. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"And who is the lucky man?"

"Well, I haven't actually told him yet."

"And he feels the same?"

"He used to."

"Used to?"

"I hope he still does."

"He would be an idiot not to. You know, I always thought you were a very attractive woman. You've only gotten sexier," he said, reaching across the table and taking her hand.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you, Jeffrey. I always found you attractive as well. I always thought you had good genetics and would age well. I was right."

After dinner, Jeffrey walked Brennan back to her room. As she unlocked the door and turned to say goodnight, he pulled her into a deep kiss. He broke it and said, "Tempe, I suppose since you are in love with someone else, that you wouldn't be interested in… ya know…" he paused and smiled, placing his hands on her shoulder.

She glanced up at him and smiled slightly. "I may have taken you up on that a year ago. But not now. Goodnight, Jeffrey."

* * *

><p>It was just a week until Bones was coming home, and Booth was sitting in his boxers on the couch drinking a beer and watching an old western on tv. He heard a knock on the door and was surprised. He had taken a few days off, and since Bones was across the ocean, and Parker was with Rebecca's parents out of state, he wasn't expecting anyone. He cracked the door and was surprised to see a too familiar face.<p>

"Did you forget something, Hannah?"

"Can I come in?"

He sighed, but answered, "Just a minute."

He found his housecoat and put it on before opening the door.

"I see you're shy now," she said, with a coy smile.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be going back on assignment in Afghanistan. And I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Booth tried to be angry, but then he realized he just wasn't anymore. "No, I'm sorry."

"What?" she asked, stepping inside as he shut the door behind her.

"I was lying to the both of us. I was forcing something that shouldn't have been forced."

"When I come back, if you want to try to start over…" she said, putting her hand to his face.

"No, you misunderstand," he said, backing away from her. "I was unfair that I even asked that of you. I cared for you, and I had feelings for you, but I didn't love you."

Hannah's eyes got wide and she turned away briefly before meeting his eyes. "I knew all along. And I can forgive you for stringing me along, because really, I guess that's what I was doing to you as well. But you better decide what you want, and you better take it. Because girls like Temperance, they don't wait around forever. If she gives you a chance, you better take it."

Booth turning toward her, baffled by her insight.

"You really don't think I saw how you looked at her? Jesus, Seely, you even called out her name while you slept sometimes! And when I found out that she had told you she was ready, and you were with me, I really expected the opposite of a proposal. But you're a decent guy, and you want to do the right thing. Well, I am not the right thing, and I knew that all along."

She turned to leave. "And Seely, I take back what I said. When I get back, if you're still single, I don't want you back. I won't be your second choice again," she turned around and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Was she mad? Or vengeful? He wasn't sure. But he knew she understood the truth now. And though it may have hurt her, he also knew she understood what he had to do.

Bones was coming home soon. He gave Angela a call.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon! Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the final chapter, for now anyway, of this short fic. I'm working on another though that involves gambling, murder, and a cruise ship! Look for it soon.**

**WARNING: This chapter has a mature rating past the line break at the bottom. Just warning! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

Jeffrey drove Brennan to the airport. "If things don't work out with the FBI agent, give me a call."

He gave her a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, and handed her his card with all his contact information. She smiled but didn't make any promises. On the plane ride home, Brennan thought about Booth, and how much she had missed him. She hoped he hadn't moved on from her in the short time she'd been gone. Last time she had left him, he had found Hannah, and she was slightly afraid that he would move on, or attempt to move on, again.

But she had the confidence to realize that he would eventually come back to her, and she had the patience and the understanding now to realize she could wait if she had to. She tore up Jeffrey's card.

Booth was waiting for her when she got off the plane. She didn't see him at first, but as soon as she did, he waved and she ran toward him. She fell into his arms, not immediately letting go. "Booth, it is really great to see you!"

"Likewise," he said as they broke apart. Her eyes shined into his, and both felt like embracing each other for an extended period of kissing, but neither made the move.

"Let's get you home!" Booth said, taking her suitcase from her and leading her out to his car.

Bones told him a little about the excavation and a little about Jeffrey. "He told me if things didn't work out with you to give him a call," she paused to see Booth's reaction. "But I tore up his number."

He glanced over at her before pulling over to the curb and putting the vehicle in park. "Hannah came by to visit me while you were gone," he said, leaning toward her.

Her expression was one of surprise and horror at the news she just heard. "She said she wanted to give us a chance to start over when she gets back from her assignment."

Bones swallowed hard, glancing down at her lap and cursing herself for leaving again. Tears came to her eyes as she tried to embrace what he was about to say.

"She knew all along how I felt about you, Bones. She said I used to call out your name sometimes in my sleep," he said softly, leaning closer and reaching for her hand.

She turned toward him, surprised and trying to comprehend. "You turned her down?"

"Bones, of course! That's over. It was over when it started. I only want you, and I'm not settling this time," he placed his hands on her cheeks like he did the night in front of the Jeffersonian. "I love you, Bones. Let's go for it, together."

Tears slid down her cheeks out of happiness, and he leaned in and kissed them a way from her cheeks. Their eyes met, burning for each other. They both clashed their lips together, arms embracing each other. Booth finally came up for air.

"I love you too, Booth," she said to him.

"I won't ever propose to you, Bones, if you don't want that. I will be content just being together with you. I want you to know that. As long as you're with me and only me."

"I've grown a lot and you've taught me so much. I only want you, Booth. The whole idea of monogamy and marriage…I'm not against that. Not with you."

They kissed more until Booth's phone beeped. Checking it, he sent a message back to the sender. Turning to Bones, he smiled and said suggestively, "Let's get you home."

Back at Bone's apartment, Angela had finished lighting candles and setting up several vases of flowers. Watching out the window, she saw Booth's SUV pulling to the curb. She slowly snuck out of the apartment. A few moments later, Bones and Booth came up the stairs carrying luggage. Setting her suitcase down in front of the apartment, Bones dug in her purse for her keys. Finding them, she unlocked her door and stepped inside. With a gasp, she looked around at her apartment. "What is all this!"

Booth moved her luggage into the apartment and then stood beside her as she continued to look around. Angela had set up hundreds of candles all over the apartment, and had put dozens of flowers. "Welcome home, Bones," Booth said, smiling at her.

"Did you do this?"

"Well, it was my idea, but I had some help. Didn't want your apartment to burn down while we were at the airport!"

"Thank you, Booth. This is very…its very romantic actually."

"That was the point."

"Booth, were you planning to…"

"Seduce you? Yes. Is it possible?" he asked, stepping toward her and taking her hands.

She smiled and softly laughed, "I would consider it a certainty."

* * *

><p>With her assurance, Booth pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss with all the force she could, pressing her entire body into his and throwing her arms around his neck. Time stood still…they had no idea how long the kissing lasted.<p>

Finally, they broke apart and smiled at each other. "Wow…" Booth said.

"Wow…" Bones echoed with a laugh. "So… now what?" she asked, leaning into him and smiling.

Booth took her hand and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the water to the tub and poured in some bubble bath.

"What are you doing?" she asked Booth.

"I figured you would want a bath after your long day of travel. And I would love to help with that."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck again. While kissing, they each found the buttons of each other's shirts. Brennan moved her lips to Booth's chest, kissing the space left after each button was released. He reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. For awhile, they both just stared at each other without their clothes before finally getting into the tub. Booth sat behind her, and she rested her back against his chest. They held each other for a long time, and Booth soaped her back and chest.

Booth stepped out of the tub, and reached his hand out to help Bones. She took his hand and stepped out, but then slipped on the wet floor into his arms. Booth then preceded to slip, until both landed on the floor, Bones on top. They laughed, as this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. But then, noticing that they were both naked, and that this was the first time that had happened….

They started kissing each other, both still wet from the tub. Finally they managed to get to their feet, lips still attached to each other. Booth reached for a towel behind him, found one, and wrapped it around Bones shoulders. They broke apart momentarily.

"Booth…"

"The bedroom?"

She nodded in response, breathing heavily. Both were so turned on at this point just from the mere contact and sight of each other, that the mere thought of what was to come was almost too much for either of them.

But somehow, they made it to the bedroom. They both lay on their sides, hands exploring each other's bodies, lips brushing over each other's necks, small moans escaped from both of their mouths. Booth's lips navigated toward Bones' breasts, as he slowly took a nipple into his mouth. When he did so, Brennan was surprised at the noise that escaped her, and how she almost had a release just from that. She usually had to be quite adventuresome with her partner in order to climax, but she was realizing what Booth said was true…that it wasn't so much about technique, or style, as the love between the two partners.

Bones ran her hands down his body and caressed him. After probably the longest and most enjoyable foreplay either had ever had, Booth rolled ontop of Brennan, and looked into her eyes. She bit her lip and looked back into his, knowing they could not go back from this.

"I love you. This is love, you know that right?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "Yes. I love you too," she said back to him, and then pulling his head down closer to hers, she whispered in his ear, "And I _want_ you," and wrapped her legs tightly around his midsection. The aim was perfect, he entered her, causing both to cry out in ecstasy. Again and again he thrust into her, each time the feeling increased. He held her slightly off the bed as he continued to make love to her, until she finally let go of everything, and with the most angelic cry, he felt the heat from her and knew it was his turn. Afterwards, they lay on Bones' bed, her wrapped in Booth's arms, and both deeper in love than either thought possible.

**Hope you enjoyed! I may continue a few more chapters if ya'll want!**


	6. The next Morning

**I decided to write one more chapter for this story! Just a little morning after chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Booth woke up first and was surprised to find Bones snuggled against him. He pulled her closer and realized she was naked, and so was he. Then the night before rushed back toward him, and he felt overwhelmed, but in a good way. He nuzzled her neck a little, breathing in her scent. She awoke slightly with a sigh.<p>

"Booth…" she whispered, almost inaudible.

He continued to nuzzle her slightly, running his hands down her side and landing on her hip under the covers.

She smiled in her sleep and sighed. He pulled her closer to him, so that he brushed against her back. This made her wake up.

"Booth?" she said his name in a questioning form this time, and she turned to face him.

"Yes?" he said with a smile as her bright blue eyes met his.

She smiled back at him and moved in closer. "I slept very well," she stated.

"So did I, Bones. Wow, you look really pretty in the morning,"

"I'm sure I don't look any different than usual, except my hair is not brushed, and I don't have make up on. So really, I should look worse in the mornings," she reasoned.

He pulled her in tighter,"You look great."

They proceeded to kiss, and go for round 2 from the night before. Afterwards, they took a long hot shower together and got dressed. Booth poured himself some orange juice and found some cereal.

"Where'd this food come from?" Brennan asked, pouring herself some cereal. She looked up and saw Booth smirking back at her over his glass of orange juice. "Oh, Angela. Did you tell her to get breakfast food, or was this her idea?"

"The breakfast food was her idea. And I have to say, she threatened me that I better be here to share it with you, one way or another."

"She's going to want details."

"Just tell her…Thanks. The frosted flakes were perfect."

Bones laughed and joined him at the counter. After a few moments of silence, she asked cautiously, "So, did you find last night satisfying?"

Booth almost choked on his corn flakes. He put his spoon down and grabbed her hand. "I mean when I say that last night was the best night of my life…so far anyway. I intend to have a lot of best nights with you. And days. If you're ok with that…" Booth said gently, his eyes intensely looking into hers.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I almost can't believe we're together now!"

"Why is that?"

"Well, we've been partners for so long, how do we act now that we're together…"

"Why would we have to act any different?"

Bones shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just feel different."

"Yeah I do too. In a good way. A very good way," Booth said, smiling at her.

"What about our friends. And the FBI."

"Bones, our friends have wanted us to get together forever. And honestly, everyone at the FBI already thought we were sleeping together."

"What?" Bones asked, surprised.

Booth laughed and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You're thinking too much."

Bones broke away enough to say, "Not when you're kissing me! You make it hard to think straight!"

"Then I'm never going to stop kissing you!" Booth said, as he brought her in for more.

About that time her phone rang. She didn't get it right away. Finally Booth pulled back. "You going to get that or not?"

She smiled and reached for the phone. She clicked on, and not surprisingly, it was Angela on the other end.

"Hello Angela."

"So…what's happening?"

"Oh, I'm eating this delicious breakfast you left for me."

"All by yourself?"

Booth held Bones from behind and kissed her neck. A small moan escaped her.

"Brennan?" Angela asked on the other line.

"Tell Angela I said hello," Booth said in Brennan's ear.

"Did I just hear Booth?"

"Yes."

"So, how is he?"

"Never better!"

"Brennan you are killing me! Did you and Booth seal the deal or not!" she yelled into the phone.

Bones laughed and told Booth, "She wants to know if we've sealed the deal."

Booth smiled. "Like Ziplock, baby!" he shouted by the phone.

There was a loud scream on the other end of the phone, and Bones held the phone away from her ear. "Angela… I'm going to go now."

"Alright Sweetie, I'll talk to you later! Prepare some details for me! Remember, I'm a hormonal pregnant woman!"

Bones got off the phone. "She sounded happy!" Booth said.

Bones smiled and wrapped her arms around Booth's waist, laying her check against his chest. "So am I," she said. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time!<strong>


End file.
